1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved mechanical choke collar for dogs wherein a pull on the dog leash causes the choke collar to emit a chirping sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common method for training and controlling animals on a leash is the choke collar or choke chain. Choke collars restrain animals by choking off breathing to a degree proportional to the strain imposed by the animal on the collar. The choking pressure is eased as the animal reduces its pull on the leash.
Choke collars may not be the ideal way for training and controlling animals since the animal, in fighting the choke collar, can damage its skin and/or coat.
A device that eliminates the problems noted above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,002 to Greene. The device comprises an elongate body having retaining rings to couple the body to a leash. A trigger member extends from the body and is in contact with the leash. The trigger, responsive to a force exerted thereon by the leash being pulled by the animal, activates a sound generator. The emitted sound startles the animal so that it learns to avoid the sound and walk safely at the side of the owner.
Although the Greene device avoids the disadvantages of a conventional dog collar as noted above, it is relatively expensive and complicated to operate since it requires a piezoelectric buzzer, a battery and housings for these items.
What is desired is to provide a device which functions as a choke collar but does not have the disadvantages of prior art collars noted hereinabove.
The present invention provides a simple device which when tensioned limits the sound of a choke collar while eliminating the collar tightening that a conventional choke collar applies. The device provides a humane and effective technique for training an animal, such as a dog, to walk on a leash.
The device comprises a cylindrically shaped member having an internal chamber and openings at each end. The threaded shaft formed on an eyebolt extends through one opening into the chamber, the end of the shaft being secured within the chamber by a locknut. A coiled spring surrounds the threaded shaft within the chamber, and a portion of the threaded shaft operatively engaging a threaded hole formed in one portion of the shaped member. A second eyebolt is provided to couple the animal collar or harness to the device.
The present invention thus provides a simple and cost efficient animal control device which is humane and effective.